Olvido Su Cumpleaños
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: Alfred olvidó el cumpleaños de su novio, Arthur, quien a pesar de no demorarlo, estaba triste por no haber visto al americano en todo el día, todo se solucionará con una visita a última hora y... un "REGALO MUTUO ESPECIAL" -fail sumary, primer lemon UsUk, denle una oportunidad


hola! RECIÉN SE ME OCURRIÓ ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC... LO SÉ, TENDRÍA QUE HABER ESCRITO ESTO MÁS TEMPRANO, PERO NO TENÍA TIEMPO, CON PRE-UNIVERSITARIO, ESTUDIAR PARA MI EXAMEN DE BIOLOGÍA Y PREPARAR MI PRESENTACIÓN DEL JUEVES, Y AUNQUE NO SEA PERFECTO ESTE FIC, TENGA ERRORES AND STUFF, AUN SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO DE ESTOS DOS LOQUILLOS :33

**_Advertencias: Lemon *-* fuck yeah!_**

HETALIA no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco -.-'

one shot~ OLVIDO SU CUMPLEAÑOS.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 23:10 horas, Arthur había pasado un cumpleaños normal, nada fuera de lo común, en realidad fue un día común y corriente, a excepción de que Francis le había cantado "cumpleaños feliz", ya que se habían visto por asuntos de trabajo. El inglés estaba acostumbrado a pasar así su cumpleaños, es más, este año para el fue un alivio que ciertos hermanitos suyos olvidasen la fecha, de esa manera no llegaron a su casa a molestarle, ya que en lugar de festejar a su hermano, se aparecían solo para comer gratis y burlarse. Pero había algo que, aunque fingiera que no le importaba, en realidad tenía preocupado y un tanto deprimido al joven británico y es que en todo el día no supo nada de Alfred F. Jones.

Había recibido diversos saludos de otras naciones, al igual que todos los años, mas del joven norteamericano no supo nada, durante la tarde, le había dejado un mensaje, no por el asunto de su cumpleaños, sino por que ya habían pasado varios días sin saber nada de su novio, y era demasiado obvio que no planeaba una fiesta sorpresa, por que lo había intentado hacer el año anterior, no resultó.Arthur se recostó sobre su cama, aun con ropa y zapatos, sacó una carpeta de su maletín y comenzó a leer unos documentos, tenía que aprenderse ese discurso para el día siguiente, pero no podía concentrarse, le estaba dando frío, y ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a prender más leña, por lo que pensó "termino este párrafo, y me acuesto" pero no fue capaz de leer un párrafo sin enojarse por que el texto era estresante, es más, ni siquiera lo comprendía, siendo que llevaba siglos cumpliendo la misma labor.

Sintió sonidos extraños provenientes desde afuera, pero no le tomó importancia, ya que a veces se paseaban gatos, o comenzaba a llover. No eran precisamente gatos ni lluvia más bien, era un hombre que tenía la mala costumbre de meterse por las ventanas, para buena suerte del inglés estaba abierta la ventana del comedor, de no haber sido así, hubiese tenido que reponer el vidrio y limpiarle la sangre de la cara a un americano infantil e inquieto que había olvidado el cumpleaños de su novio. Una vez dentro de la residencia del ojiverde, Alfred subió las escaleras cuidadosamente, ya que estaban las luces apagadas, y llegó silenciosamente a la habitación de Arthur, encontrándolo dormido y recostado sobre su cama, aun con su ropa pero sin zapatos ni chaleco, con unas cuantas hojas y fotocopias tanto en sus la mano como encima de la cama. Cuidadosamente, se quitó los zapatos, se recostó a su lado y acarició sus rubios cabellos, Alfred se entretuvo mirando a Arthur, ya que aun dormido, creía que se veía hermoso. El jugar con el cabello del Inglés lo despertó, y al voltearse, se encontró con la mirada de Alfred.

Estaba confundido, ya que no sabía si estaba soñando, o en realidad Alfred estaba junto a él, solo había una manera de averiguarlo; le dio un golpecito al estadounidense quien se quejó y así supo que no era un sueño. Arthur al principio reaccionó bastante mal, ya que su novio había olvidado su cumpleaños, más con los besos dulces y tiernos que Alfred le regalaba, su enojo iba disminuyendo, hasta llegar al punto en que ambos se brindaban caricias. Alfred bajó sus besos, llegando a probar el cuello del inglés, quien sonrojado soltaba leves gemidos, seguido de esto, Alfred recostó con cuidado a Arthur, quien abrazado del cuello del americano, desabrochaba temerosamente la camisa que este traía puesta, si, era primera vez del año y medio que llevaban siendo pareja, que tendrían relaciones.

Alfred se quitó la camisa una vez desabotonada, y se acercó a Arthur para quitarle la suya, quedando ambos con su torso desnudo, Alfred siguió besando el cuello del inglés, mientras este acariciaba la espalda del héroe, quien bajó sus besos por el cuello, llegando al pecho del británico y pasando su lengua suavemente por los pezones de este, haciéndole estremecerse y sonrojarse aun más, luego el estadounidense bajó con su lengua, hasta llegar a la altura de la cadera, donde removió los pantalones de su novio cuidadosamente, dejando al descubierto el erecto miembro de Arthur. Alfred depositó tiernos besos en los labios de su chico, quien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento, ya que Alfred se había quitado los pantalones y jugaba con el "big ben" de su amado, tomándolo con delicadeza, haciendo que su Arthur gimiera entrecortado, y tras besar nuevamente aquellos agridulces labios ingleses, susurró en el oído de este " ¿estás listo?, si quieres me detengo aquí", y recibió como respuesta "e-estoy listo". Arthur acarició lascivamente el miembro del americano, quien para preparar a su novio le besó, y puso un dedo sobre los labios de su pareja, para luego llevarlo a la estrecha entrada de Arthur. Luego, introdujo un segundo dedo, tijereteando el interior del inglés, quien gritaba de dolor y placer, y después, introdujo un tercer dedo, le avisó a su novio que comenzaría con las embestidas, este asintió, por lo que Alfred lentamente introdujo su erecto miembro en el interior del británico, haciéndole gritar fuertemente. Podía sentir lo estrecho que estaba el joven Kirkland, al parecer era su primera vez.

Alfred comenzó con movimientos lentos y suaves, para ir de a poco más rápido y fuerte. Arthur por su parte, en un principio lloró un poco, ya que le dolía, mas se fue acostumbrando y pidiéndole a Alfred más, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del americano, ambos con una coordinación perfecta, eran sus cuerpos los que interpretaban la danza de la fusión de sus almas, dos almas inmortales destinadas a estar juntas. Entre besos y envestidas, gemidos y caricias, hubo una entrega más grande, ambos pudieron sentir la piel del otro, conocerse internamente, excitare no solo por la entrega corporal, sino que por la entrega espiritual del uno hacia el otro, en un momento mágico en el que se revela física y espiritualmente el amor, el amor que ambos llevaban dentro y que no se atrevían a expresarle al otro, ¿miedo, inseguridad? aquellas palabras se borraron, el mundo se detuvo solo existían ellos dos, nadie más, y en realidad no eran dos, sino que uno, un solo ser, un solo corazón, un solo sentimiento(...). Ambos sentían que llegarían, y tal fue su coordinación, que se corrieron a un tiempo, Arthur sobre el cubrecamas y Alfred al interior de su novio, luego de esto, sin abandonar el cuerpo de su amor, Alfred besó ambas mejillas del inglés, le rodeó con sus brazos de manera protectora mientras el otro acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho del mas alto. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, cuando y habían recobrado algo de fuerzas y el frió comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos, Alfred con mucho cuidado, se salió del interior de su novio, destapó la cama y con mucha delicadeza, tomó a Arthur, lo recostó, lo cubrió con las sabanas y el cobertor, y se metió junto a el, ambos durmieron abrazados aquella noche, la noche más feliz de sus vidas hasta el momento, ya que fue la noche, en que ambos entregaron su virginidad, su corazón y su alma al ser amado, siendo correspondidos por este.

fin :33

* * *

_****_

¿les gustó?** SI NO NO LES CULPO, SOY UN DESASTRE, ADEMÁS QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER LIME, LEMON O COMO SEA -.- DE ESTA PAREJA, INTENTÉ HACERLO LO MÁS CUTE POSIBLE, YA QUE LA IMAGEN MENTAL QUE TENGO DE USUK, ES DE UN AMOR PURO, CORRESPONDIDO , KAWAIIOSO Y... LO SÉ, HE ENLOQUECIDO. ¿CREEN QUE MEREZCO REVIEWS?**

**_ME DESPIDO... QUE LES VAYA BIÉN_**


End file.
